The Stories Of Sunburst
by danparker
Summary: Here are a set of stories focusing on Sunburst, shortly after earning his cutie mark.
1. After Getting His Cutie Mark

After Getting His Cutie Mark

One particular day, there was a little unicorn colt who had just gotten his cutie mark. He earned it from performing a spell to prevent an accident. He felt really happy for this moment to happen.

So happy that he had left his own house to show if off to many of the other ponies who live in the town. "Look!" Sunbrust called, "I've done it!" Everypony turned to see Sunburst. They were all amazed at the young colt's cutie mark.

"Way to go, Sunburst!" one young pony called, "On getting your cutie mark! It must be amazing for you!" "Oh thanks!" the young unicorn pony named Sunburst said. He tried to say more, but he was surrounded by a lot of cheers and congratulations, even hearing the loudest from his parents.

"This is so amazing!" Sunburst said excitedly. Everypony was proud of Sunburst for getting his cutie mark.

Soon, a Cute-Ceanera was planned for Sunburst and he was excited to be the center of the attention. "Wow," he thought, "This is amazing." When the party started, everypony had fun.

Soon, it was time for Sunburst to speak. Everypony listened to what he had to say. "Ok, Sunburst," Sunburst's father said, "Go right on ahead." "Thanks, dad," Sunburst said. Then he turned to everypony who was at the Cute-Ceanera.

"Thank you, everypony!" Sunburst said, "This has been one of my best days of my life. I am proud of myself for earning my own cutie mark!" All of the only ponies agreed.

"And the day when I got my cutie mark was an amazing thing. I stopped a tower of books from falling over and then I got my cutie mark that way." All of the other ponies were amazed at Sunburst's story.

"It was no big deal," Sunburst said. "Yeah!" one pony agreed, "You should feel proud of yourself!" "I know," Sunburst smiled, "I am. Thank you for this opportunity."

Soon, everypony returned to having fun. Sunburst may feel proud, but somehow, he's not entirely sure about that deep down inside.

To him, he feels like he's missing something. Or in this case, missing some pony.


	2. Sunburst's Helpful Day

Sunburst's Helpful Day

Some time later, Sunburst, still proud of having his cutie mark, was walking around town early that morning. "It is a pleasure," he thought to himself. He and many of the other ponies in town still remember the Cute-Ceanera that was thrown for Sunburst for earning his cutie mark.

"Well, it was a marvelous time," one pony said. "Yeah," another pony said, "I'm glad that happened. And I feel so proud for that little colt." Sunburst heard what the other ponies said about him. "Thanks, friends," Sunburst said quietly, not conceited at all.

However that day the town was lucky to have Sunburst around. It turned out to be an avoiding disaster day for the town. It started when Sunburst was walking by himself when a runaway boulder rolled towards the town.

"Oh no!" one pony cried. The ponies of the town noticed the boulder coming towards them and prepared to evacuate the town. However, Sunburst noticed the giant rock and immediately, he stopped it with his magic. Everypony then cheered Sunburst for stopping the runaway boulder. "Wow," Sunburst thought.

Later that day, a rouge griffin began to terrorize the town. That's when Sunburst jumped in to save the day. He immediately noticed what is wrong with the griffin. "Oh, this," he said, noticing a splinter in the griffin's rear left foot. He removed it slowly and carefully.

The griffin shrieked a bit, but was unhurt. "There you go," Sunburst said, "Now please don't go terrorizing any more towns." The griffin agreed and left the town.

Later, Sunburst helped some work ponies with repairing a broken water pipe. With is magic, the job wasn't so difficult for him at all. "There you go," Sunburst said. "Thanks," one of the work ponies said. "It's not a difficult job," Sunburst said.

For the rest of the day, whenever something goes wrong, Sunburst comes in and helps solve the problem. Even if its minor problems for the ponies including opening a jar of jelly. Sunburst felt proud to be the hero of the town for the whole day.

That night, Sunburst thought about what has happened. "This is my purpose," he thought, "Helping other ponies. I wonder what else is there for me?" Sunburst then fell asleep, thinking about what lies for him in the future.


	3. The Next Path

The Next Path

Sunburst is proud now that he's being seen as a hero as well another foal who had earned his cutie mark. "This is my happiest day!" he exclaimed, "Ok, I'm not going to say that anymore."

"I agree," another pony said. So, Sunburst said nothing more for a while now. But he was still a happy little colt. One particular day, Sunburst was just sitting at his home, reading a book with his magic. "Hmm," Sunburst thought to himself, "Interesting story. I liked how it begins and it ends."

Just then, Sunburst's parents walked into his room. "Hey, mother and father," Sunburst said, "I was reading this book. Nice work, to whoever wrote this." "Yes," Sunburst's father said, "We know. We've read it multiple times." "Really?" Sunburst asked. "Yep," Sunburst's father said.

"Anyway," Sunburst's mother said, "We were thinking that because we're so proud of you earning your cutie mark." "Yes, that is true," Sunburst said. "We've decided to enroll you to the School of Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot," Sunburst's mother continued.

Sunburst's eyes suddenly grew wider. "Really?" he asked. "Yes," Sunburst's father said, "Uh, yeah, that is right. We think you are ready." Sunburst's was left without anymore words to say. He was thrilled. "You mean it?" he asked. "Yes," Sunburst's mother said.

Immediately, Sunburst jumped to hug his parents, "Oh, thank you very much, father!" he said, "Thank you a lot, mother!" With the news, the family were happy. "Thank you," Sunburst said, "This is the happiest news you've given me." "I couldn't disagree at all," Sunburst's father said.

Soon, it was announced that Sunburst is going to Canterlot to attend to the Unicorn School. Everypony in town was happy to hear the news. So in a few weeks, Sunburst was ready to leave for Canterlot.

"Don't worry, everypony!" he called out, "I'll be successful! I will! Thank you all for the support! I'll return triumphantly!" So, Sunburst was ready to move forward in his life.


	4. Sunburst Arrives In Canterlot

Sunburst Arrives In Canterlot

Sometime later, Sunburst had arrived in Canterlot with his parents. At that moment, he was a happy little colt.

"Wow!" Sunburst exclaimed, "I mean wow a lot of times!" "Ok," sunburst's father replied, "I'm glad that you're excited. Come to think of it, I'm kind of excited inside as well."

"Ok, you two," Sunburst's mother said in response, "I know." Sunburst was amazed by the sight of Canterlot. "What a nice place to be," Sunburst thought to himself. "Right there to agree with you," Sunburst's father replied.

"All right, you two," Sunburst's mother replied, "Now when you're done admiring the view, let's go into town, okay?" "Ok," Sunburst and his father replied, "We're done." "Good," Sunburst's mother said," Now let's go."

So the three walked into Canterlot. When they got to the center of town, they all could see every pony, mostly unicorns, doing their jobs in Canterlot, and mostly using and practicing their magic tricks. Starlight's father even say a pony magician performing his magic trick successfully.

"Wow," he said, "I remember being obsessed with going to unicorn magic shows when I was a colt myself." "No doubt about it, dad," Sunburst agreed. "Ok," Sunburst's mother chuckled, "Let's get you two magic liking ponies to our new home. We need to find a place to live, first of all."

"Oh, right, my dear," Sunburst's father replied. "Right, dad," Sunburst agreed, "Let's go home! When we get it." For them, finding a new home wasn't too difficult for them at all. They've immediately settle in a regular old house, which is up for sale at the time.

"So what do you think?" Sunburst's mother asked her husband. "We'll buy it," Sunburst's father answered. So they did and in a few days, two actually, they've gotten settled in their new home. "Welcome to Canterlot," Sunburst's father said to his family.

And so, Sunburst couldn't wait to see what in store for him in his new home in Canterlot. He was excited. So were his parents.


	5. Exploring Canterlot

Exploring Canterlot

It was some days after Sunburst and his family had gotten settled in Canterlot. They chose a nice simple house and had already made their home. During most of the time, Sunburst liked showing off his magic tricks to other unicorns.

And some Pegasus ponies and Earth Ponies. Everypony in Canterlot were all impressed with Sunburst's magic tricks. Also, Trixie was there, watching him, too. But no pony paid any attention to her. "Wow," one pony said, "That colt is sure great with magic tricks." "I agree more than 100%," another pony said.

Sunburst felt happy and so did his parents.

After Sunburst finished showing his magic tricks, he and his mother and father decided to explore every place in Canterlot. "And the obvious place in Canterlot is visible from our sight now," Sunburst's father said. Sunburst knew what his father is talking about. Canterlot Castle, which Princess Celestia lives in.

"Yes, dad," he said, "I can see the castle. That's where the princess lives in, right?" "Yes," Sunburst's mother replied, "She does." "And I know that she is more than a unicorn who does magic," Sunburst said, "She has wings, too. And she's been around for more than a thousand years."

"You know your facts," Sunburst's father said. "Thanks," Sunburst smiled. "We'll go there someday," Sunburst's mother said. "Right," Sunburst replied. So the three decided to go and explore other places in Canterlot. "There's the library," Sunburst's father said, "Mostly for spells and magic powers."

"Cool," Sunburst said. "And we could see a lot of fancy mansions," Sunburst's mother said. "Ok," Sunburst said. So the family continued exploring Canterlot, looking at many shops and beauty salons.

They've also met a young Jet Set at one place in Canterlot and a young Upper Crust at another place. "Nice ponies," Sunburst's mother said. "Ok," Sunburst said.

Other ponies they've met along the way includes Dreamscope, Halifax, Mirage, who was just vising with his parents on that day, and Glitter. "Wow," Sunburst said, "There's a lot of ponies here."

"Right," Sunburst's mother said, "And you'll meet more of them soon. Now tomorrow, we're going to meet her." "You mean?" Sunburst said excitedly. "Yep," Sunburst's mother said, "The one." "Oh boy!" Sunburst shouted, jumping excitedly. "Yes," Sunburst's father said. However, they'll meet her tomorrow.


	6. Sunburst Meets Princess Celestia

Sunburst Meets Princess Celestia

The next day, Sunburst and his family prepared to go visit Canterlot Castle to meet the princess. Right now, they were preparing to go. "Are you ready, Sunburst?" the mother asked. "Yes," Sunburst answered.

"Then let's get going," Sunburst's father said and the family were on their way to Canterlot Castle. On their way, they met a unicorn.

"Hello," Sunburst and his family said to the unicorn. "Hi," the unicorn said, "My name is Fergus." "I'm Sunburst," Sunburst said, "This is my mom and dad." "Hello, Fergus," Sunburst's father said. "I see that you're going to meet the princess," Fergus said. "Yep," Sunburst said. "Well," Fergus smiled, "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you," Sunburst's mother said. "Well, see you," Fergus said as he left, "And have fun!" "Ok" Sunburst's father replied.

Soon enough, they were at Canterlot Castle and Princes Celestia was there at the time. She greeted them warmly. "Welcome to Canterlot," Princess Celestia said with a smile. "Thanks," Sunburst replied. "We thank you for this moment," Sunburst's mother said, "We wish for our son to attend to your school."

"It'll be arranged," Princess Celesita said. "Thank you," Sunburst said, "You see, I got my cutie mark by performing magic." "I know," Princess Celestia said. "Well," Sunburst was about to say something when Princess Celestia interrupted Sunburst.

"But aren't you forgetting somepony form your life?" she asked. "Some pony?" Sunburst repeated. "Yes," Princess Celestia said, "Do you remember?" "Well," Sunburst thought about it for a moment. Then he said, "I think. I saw a lot of ponies in my life."

"Well," Princess Celestia said, "Can you remember one?" "Yeah," Sunburst answered, "All I do is just to show off my magic tricks to her. That's all I remember." Princess Celestia then pondered for a moment.

"Well," she said at last, "You are welcome to attend to my school." Sunburst became happy. "Thank you," Sunburst said. Soon it was time for Sunburst to go.

"I'll see you again, Princess Celestia," Sunburst said as he left. "Ok," Princess Celestia replied, seeing Sunburst leaving with his parents. But Princess Celestia is right to know that Sunburst has indeed forgot about a certain pony from his life.


	7. Getting Ready

Getting Ready

The following day after Sunburst had met Princess Celestia, he is a happy unicorn colt. "Thanks for taking me to visit Princess Celestia," Sunburst said to his parents. "You're welcome, little one," the mother said.

"Well," Sunburst said, "She is a nice pony." "I know so," Sunburst's father said, "Who doesn't?" "Eh, I can't think about that," his wife replied. "Ok," the husband said. "I don't really understand what they're talking about," Sunburst said.

"Anyway," his mother said, "We're going to enroll you into Princess Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns. Like we've agreed." "Yeah," her husband replied, "We're going to sing, uh, sign you up." "All right!" Sunburst exclaimed, "This will be great for me!"

"Right, I guess," his father replied. "Well, I'm glad that you're an excited little pony," Sunburst's mother said, "But really." "Yes, mom," Sunburst said. "Now we should get some rest now," Sunburst's mother suggested, "We've got a new day tomorrow. Understand?"

"Your mother is right, son," Sunburst's father said. "Yes, mother," Sunburst replied, "Yes, father. I do." "We'll start tomorrow," Sunburst's mother said. "Right," Sunburst replied.

So the family had gone to sleep in a few minutes. But Sunburst still couldn't stop thinking about what lies in store for him the future.

The following day, the family woke up. Sunburst's parents started to make the plans move forwards and started to sing some important documents and papers for Sunburst. While they were doing this, Sunburst decided so show off some more of his magic tricks.

"I must say," Sunburst said, "This is kind of fun!" "I think I agree," a pony said as Sunburst performed some of his magic tricks. And so Sunburst couldn't wait for what is in store for him in the future.

But what he doesn't know at the time is that not everything will go as he hoped. But, of course, Sunburst is far too excited to know about this.


	8. Going In The Right Direction

Going In The Right Direction

Several days had passed. By now, everything had been prepared for Sunburst. Sunburst was ready to be enrolled in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. When Sunburst heard the news, he beamed from eye to eye.

"Well," Sunburst's Father said, "You are now enrolled." "Yes," his wife replied, "You must be happy now. "I am happy, mother and father!" Sunburst replied happily, jumping up and down, and bouncing. "All right, all right," his mother said, "Please, take it easy, you're going to rock the house back and forth!"

"Ok," Sunburst said, settling down, "I'm calm now." "Well," Sunburst's mother said, "Let's get some rest." "Ok," Sunburst said. "Uh, when does Sunburst's first class start?" Sunburst's father asked. "Next spring," his wife said.

"Oh, yeah," the husband replied, "Sorry Sunburst, thinking too far ahead." "That's okay, dad," Sunburst said, "We do that in the family." "I can imagine where our son gets that personality from," Sunburst's mother said.

"Yes," Sunburst said, "I can't wait." Sunburst was now happy to go and be part of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. "I can't wait for it to start!" Sunburst said. "When the time comes," Sunburst's mother said. "Hum, oh, right!" Sunbursts father said. "All right!" Sunburst said excitedly.

For the rest of the winter season, Sunburst continued practicing his magic, much to the amusement of every other unicorn ponies. "Some things never change," Sunburst's mother said. "He's still going for it," Sunburst's father said.

"I can agree," a nearby unicorn pony said. For Sunburst, while practicing his magic in front of many other ponies, time seemed to have passed by very fast.

And so, in the following spring, the time had come. Sunburst was with many other unicorn fillies and colts. They were all standing in front of the school in which they will be attending to for years. "This is going to be a cart load of fun!" Sunburst said out loud. "Who says so?" a unicorn colt asked. But Sunburst didn't hear him. He was too excited.


	9. The Start Of Class

The Start Of Class

Sunburst stood with the other unicorn colts and fillies and listened to Princess Celestia. "Welcome, every pony," Princess Celestia said proudly, "To the school for gifted unicorns. We'd hope you enjoy your time here."

All of the little unicorns cheered in excitement. "All right!" Sunburst said, "I know this is going to be a fun time!" "And now," Princess Celestia said, "We shall now begin. Don't be late, though."

"Well, "I know this will be fun!" Sunburst said. "You've said that like about a hundred times!" a unicorn filly said. But Sunburst didn't take any notice. An hour later, Sunburst arrived to his first class. "Here," Sunburst said.

"Welcome," the professor said. "Why thank you," Sunburst replied, "I am so excited to be here." The other unicorns just looked at Sunburst. "Uh, yes, we know," the professor said, "Well, take your seat and we'll begin in a few minutes.

With that said, class had started for Sunburst. He was excited as many lessons were taught.

Later, he attended a few more classes and as time moved on, as usual, Sunburst enjoyed attending to every class that he is enrolled in. "I know this is going to be a blast!" he said to every other pony. "We know!" the other ponies replied. "Yeah, right," Sunburst said.

Sometimes, he takes breaks, but whenever he does, he practices his magic in front of a lot of ponies. "Well," one pony said, "He is good at what he does." "You can say that a lot," another pony said. Sunburst kept on doing what he does best.

One night, Sunburst was about to go to bed.

"Hmm," he thought, maybe my room needs a redecorating," Sunburst thought to himself. So, he decided to use his magic to redecorate his room. "Could use some lighten up," Sunburst said. Some minutes later, Sunburst's parents walked into his room. "Well," his father said.

Soon the parents were confused about the condition of the room. "Well," the mother said, "Sunburst, you've outdone yourself this time for a little colt." "You've got that right," Sunburst said. However, as time moved on, this would get to Sunburst's head.


	10. Getting Good With Magic-Teenager Years

Getting Good With Magic-Teenager Years

A few years later, Sunburst has grown up and now, he is a teenager. As such, he still attends school. For years, he's been getting good with his magic tricks. "I've been practicing," Sunburst always said, "You'll get the hang of it when you do."

"Yes," some unicorn ponies said, "We know." "Uh, Sunburst," the mother said, "I think every pony has heard what you've said." "Yes," the father said, "For the past couple of years!" "Oh, sorry, mother and father," Sunburst said. "You've been doing that for a long time now, son," Sunburst's mother said.

"And now I'll stop," Sunburst said. "Ok, that's good," the father said.

On one particular day, Sunburst is going to a magic show to help a magician. "I bet this is going to be a blast!" Sunburst said excitedly. He couldn't wait for the magic show to start. Even though he knew that it will start later that night. But he couldn't help himself nonetheless.

When the time came, and the magician, who is a male unicorn pony, prepared to start his show. "Now I'll be performing many tricks before your eyes!" he said. Soon enough, Sunburst arrived. "And me," he said, "Sunburst, will be helping him." "Then let's begin," the magician said.

With Sunburst's help, the magician's show was a big success. Many of the ponies applauded the magic tricks performed by the two ponies.

"I knew it would work," Sunburst would often say, "Ooops. Shouldn't have said that."

The ponies were amazed by card tricks, disappearing juggling balls and magic doves and by the end of the night, Sunburst was happy for helping the famous magician pony with his magic show.

"At least he wasn't a self-centered, unintelligent jerk," Sunburst said with a sigh of relief, "So with that said, I had a good time."

And every other pony enjoyed the show. "Glad it wasn't a puppet show," Sunburst thought to himself. And soon, Sunburst fell fast asleep. But he will find that he would end up making mistakes soon.


	11. Thinking Forward

Thinking Forward

Some years had passed and Sunburst had gotten used to life in Canterlot.

One afternoon, Sunburst and his family were just relaxing in their new home in Canterlot. Well, it's not really new. "Wow," Sunburst thought to himself, "I can't believe some time had passed since I've moved here to Canterlot."

"You're right," his father replied, "More like a few years. I need to keep up with the times." "Which I don't do all that great," Sunburst's mother replied, "I'm not the good at it." "You'll figure it out, love," her husband told her. "Don't worry, mother and father," Sunburst, "I'll help you two." "That's our son," said his father.

"Yep," Sunburst's mother said, "You will. I could go out for some fresh air now." "Then let's," said Sunburst, "Come on, we can't stay in here all day." "That's a good idea," his father said, "Let's go. Outside." And so, they did. "Typical," Sunburst's mother said.

Today was a normal day in Canterlot. All of the ponies in Canterlot are out and about going on with their daily lives. Right now, everything is peaceful and quiet. "Well, it is peaceful and quiet," Sunburst's father said. "I agree," his wife replied, "Everypony out here today are enjoying themselves. Nice and quiet."

"I can see that," said Sunburst. "Right," said Sunburst's mother. "Maybe I should show you two around more than once," Sunburst thought to himself. "Ok," Sunburst's parents agreed, "Please go right on ahead."

"And I will," said Sunburst. And thus, they ended up staying out for a lot longer than they had planned. "I bet this will go fine," Sunburst thought to himself.

That night, after Sunburst, and his mother and father returned home, Sunburst's parents jumped into their bed and fell fast asleep.

However, Sunburst decided to stay up a bit late. "I hope I could make Princess Celestia and all of the other ponies proud of me!" he thought to himself. And he stayed up for a few minutes, staring at the moon.


	12. A Happy Unicorn Morning Start

A Happy Unicorn Morning Start

The following day, Sunburst woke up to another bright day in Canterlot. "All right," Sunburst thought to himself after he woke up, "It's time to start planning the day today. Ok, I said 'day' twice. Oh, better wait for mother and father to wake up."

A few minutes later, Sunburst's parents woke up. "All right," the father said, "What's up." "You're up!" Sunburst answered excitedly. "Ok," his father replied, "That is true." "Yep," his wife said, "So am I." "Right, mother," said Sunburst, "Ready to start another day."

"For you," said Sunburst's father. "Yeah," Sunburst replied meekly. "But we're your parents," said Sunburst's mother, "We'll join you nonetheless. You know." "We are your parents after all," said Sunburst's father.

"I've said that," his wife said. "Well," said Sunburst, "Come on, you two!" "All right," said his father, "Let's get started." "Oh boy!" Sunburst said excitedly.

And so, after a few minutes, or about 20 minutes in this case, Sunburst and his mother and father stepped outside and began to walk around Canterlot once again. "This is a lovely day," said Sunburst's mother. "It sure is," said her husband, "As usual in Canterlot." "Right," said Sunburst, "It is."

"Yep," his father said. "Well," said Sunburst, "Let's figure out what we're going to do today." "Don't worry," his mother said, "We'll figure out something today." "We are," said her husband. "Yeah," said Sunburst. "Maybe you'll make some friends, Sunburst," his mother told Sunburst.

"Right you are, mother!" Sunburst replied. "I know so," his father said. "I know this is going to be a lovely day!" Sunburst said out loud. "We agree," his father said.

However, far away from Canterlot, there is another story that is taking place. However, Sunburst doesn't know it yet. It does, however, involve some pony important to his life. However, right now, Sunburst isn't thinking about her.

"Like I said," Sunburst said, "This day- I'm overdoing it again, aren't I?" "Sorry," his father said, "But you are." "Oh," Sunburst said embarrassed.


	13. Happy Unicorns

Happy Unicorns

Later that day, Sunburst was still outside with his mother and father. "All right," said Sunburst's father, "You can do whatever you want." "All right, dad!" Sunburst replied. And thus, Sunburst ran off by himself, but too far away from his parents.

Then, Sunburst noticed something. Nearby, there were two unicorn ponies sitting by themselves. So, Sunburst decided to go and talk to them. "Hello," Sunburst said to the two unicorns. "Oh, hi," the female unicorn said. "Nice to meet you," the male unicorn said.

"A pleasure to meet you, too," Sunburst said, "OH, my name is Sunburst." "I'm Albert," the male unicorn said, "And this is my wife, Lady Handel." "Wow," Sunburst said to himself, "A married couple. I am pleased to meet you two."

"Well," Albert smiled, "It sure is. Are you attending the School for Gifted Unicorns?" "I am," Sunburst answered. "Oh," said Albert, "I remember my days at the school." "Me too," Lady Handel said.

"So you two have met Princess Celestia then," Sunburst said, "Impressive. I have too met her when I've came here to Canterlot with my parents." "I see," said Albert. "We're expecting a child of our own," Lady Handel said.

"OH!" Sunburst exclaimed, "Going to be parents soon, eh?" "Right," Albert said, "We're so excited!" "That's right," said Lady Handel, "I can't wait!" "I can see," said Sunburst.

"Ok," Lady Handel said, "Kidding." "There you go again, my love," Albert said in a joking manner. "Right," Lady Handel agreed. "You two are so funny," Sunburst laughed, "I like you two." "Well, that's a very nice thing to say about us," said Albert.

"Yep," Sunburst smiled, "I know it is. Maybe we could hang out together for a few more minutes." "All right," Albert agreed, "But not for too long." "Yeah," Lady Handel agreed, "You need to get back to your folks." "That's true," Sunburst agreed.


	14. Happy Heart

Happy Heart

Still, Sunburst is talking to his new friends, Albert and his wife, Lady Handel. "So," Sunburst said, "What will you be doing when you have your kid?" "Well," Albert said, "Other than raising him, we don't have much planned, really."

"Really?" Sunburst asked, confused. "Sorry," said Albert, "We're not that great at planning things ahead." "So it runs in the family?" Sunburst asked. "Kind of," Lady Handel answer red sheepishly, "Sorry." "Hey, I said that," Albert said.

"Sorry," said Lady Handel, "I didn't mean to repeat what you've said." "That's okay," Albert smiled, "It happens." "Maybe you should start planning now," Sunburst suggested. Both Lady Handel and Albert looked at Sunburst. "Ok," Albert replied. "We will," Lady Handel said.

"Good," said Sunburst, "Do that and you two will be fine in the future." "All right," said Albert, "We will." "So," said Sunburst, you two are expecting a colt, right? Or a filly." "Yes," both unicorns said together. "So," Sunburst went on, "You start thinking about getting things for a baby."

"That's true," said Albert, "We know. Food, toys, and other things." "Yeah," Sunburst replied, "And from then on, you know what else to do." "Yes," said Lady Handel. "So, take baby steps," Sunburst said, "Get it? Baby steps."

All then then laughed at Sunburst's joke. "Funny," Albert chuckled. "So, take it easy at first," said Sunburst. "All right," said Lady Handel, "We will." "Good," said Sunburst.

Just then, Sunburst heard his parents calling him. "Well," Sunburst said to Lady Handel and Albert, "I must go now." "Ok," Lady Handel said, "You take care now." "I will," Sunburst replied in a happy tone.

"Good luck," Albert said as soon as Sunburst ran off to his parents. "Nice colt," Lady Handel said, "He is." "Right, my love," Albert replied, "We should start thinking things out." "Right," said Lady Handel.

And with that said, the two unicorns walked off together. "Hopefully," Albert thought, "The next time we meet, it'll be all three of us."


	15. A Dinner Time Towards Looking Ahead

A Dinner Time Towards Looking Ahead

Later that day, Sunburst, and his parents were walking around Canterlot. "So," Sunburst's father said, "I heard that you were talking to some ponies." "Yes, father," Sunburst replied, "But their names are Albert and Lady Handel. They're a married couple, you should know that."

"Right," Sunburst's mother replied, "Sorry. Our fault." "It's okay," Sunburst said, "We make mistakes. Anyway, we were talking and they said they are going to have a kid soon." "Oh," his father said, "A young soon-to-be-parents."

"Yep," said Sunburst, "I hope I meet a girl soon. And the rest is history." "Don't worry, Sunburst," his mother said, "You will soon." "I know," Sunburst smiled, "I hope so." "Yes," his father said, "Oh, I almost forgot! We're going to a dinner party!" "Right!" his wife replied. "Oh, thanks, dad," Sunburst said.

"Later today," Sunburst's father said. "Yeah!" Sunburst replied happily. "That's real nice, dear," Sunburst's mother said, "Thanks." "I know," Sunburst's father said. "Shall we do some more family walking?" Sunburst suggested. "Yep," his father replied and so they did.

Later, when it was time for their dinner, they chose to go to a certain restaurant. "So when you said 'dinner party'," Sunburst's mother said. "Yeah," her husband said, "A dinner party without the party. He he. Get it?"

"That's original," Sunburst said in a dull voice, "But that's okay. At least you've chosen a very fine restaurant." "Yeah," Sunburst's mother said, "Meaning it's different from most of the others." "Yep," Sunburst replied, "It is different from the others because it's not all first-class, upper-class boring meals."

"How so?" Sunburst's father asked. "Look at what they have!" Sunburst said, showing his father the menu. "I see," his father said, "All right, I'll have tonight's special special." "Oh," his wife groaned. "Sorry," Sunburst's father replied meekly. "Let's just enjoy this moment," Sunburst said.

"Yes," his mother agreed, "Tomorrow, you'll be staring up your new classes with Princess Celestia. "Right, mother," Sunburst replied excitedly. And thus, the family decided on what they were going to have for dinner for that night and enjoyed their time together.

"This is different from those other restaurants," Sunburst said. "We know," his mother and father said. "Sorry," Sunburst said meekly.

Hours later, it was night time. "Wow," Sunburst said, "Princess Celestia sure did a good job of bringing up the sun. Like she always does." "Well," Sunburst's father said, "You go and get a good night sleep, son." "Tomorrow," his wife said, "You've got a long day ahead."

"Oh boy!" Sunburst replied excitedly, "I'm so excited." "Well," his mother said, "Be excited tomorrow." "Ok," Sunburst replied. And thus, the family went to sleep, but Sunburst was still excited in his sleep.

His short break was soon to be over and he couldn't wait to start up classes again. However, this time, things would be different for him.


End file.
